


Accurate and Clear

by EndlessRainOfWords



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: “Logan is Judah” AU (spoilers for Bojack Horseman)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Accurate and Clear

When Logan and Roman first started to hang out because they had to work together for the university newspaper, they argued constantly. Logan enjoyed it, even though he couldn't understand why.

He felt as if nobody cared enough about him enough to argue with him. He didn’t have any friends other than his brother and his boyfriend. Bickering with Roman made him feel like he had a friend.

A friend that was very different than him. A friend that was driven like him, smart in the ways that he was not, a friend that he stargazed with. A friend with curly hair that fell perfectly on his forehead, a friend who had brown eyes with had golden flecks that shined very bright under sunlight.

He didn't like theatre, he couldn't understand it. However, the first time he saw Roman on the stage, he understood maybe not the purpose of acting but the passion and talent behind it. The more he watched Roman practice, the more he respected him for his hard work. He spent more and more time with him, voluntarily.

Roman had been teaching Logan how to play the guitar for the last few months. One day, they were sitting at Roman’s bed, Roman was playing a new song.

After he was done, Logan asked, “Do you remember when you told me to watch Bojack Horseman?"

“Yes! Did you watch it?” Roman said, excitedly.

“I did, it is a great show.” Logan commented. He motioned his hand to ask for the guitar.

"There was a scene that I felt a...connection with." Logan said as he started playing with the strings.

"Oh, which one?" Roman asked.

Logan cleared his throat and started playing,

“I strive for precision

My aim is to be accurate and clear

I don't say things I don't know to be true

So believe me when I tell you I love you

I don't write good love songs

I'm not adept with metaphors or rhymes

I just want to describe the things I know

And the only thing I know is I love you

Please believe me when I tell you I love you”

He took a breath, "I love you, Roman."

He didn't know what he expected Roman to do. He imagined this moment so many times, yet he still couldn't imagine a situation that involved a good outcome. He imagined that this could end their friendship. In the best-case scenario he could imagine, Roman would ruffle his hair, something he did when he was uncomfortable, and let him down easy. Even with all this playing in his head over and over again, he knew he had to confess his feelings, that he couldn't keep it in anymore.

What Logan couldn't let himself imagine the passionate boy in front of him would do was to kiss him. Roman pulled him closer and Logan could no longer breathe. He was still holding the guitar when Roman's lips touched his. They kissed, and it wasn't perfect, it was clumsy and nervous. They kissed, and it wasn't perfect but it was pretty close, it was new, exciting, and joyful. They both seemed to think, "Finally." and when they pulled apart, Logan opened his eyes to Roman's smile.

"I love you too, Lo."


End file.
